Angels
by Bailey1
Summary: It's about these three girls....just read it and find out, it makes life alot easier and hey i'm no good at writing summaries so yeah....r&r i would highly appreciate it


It took her a while to adjust but she eventually did. All the lewd words and harsh voices coming from the mouths of the uncaring people around her. She was different, yes. But not in any physically noticeable way. You would have had to look deep into her soul to find this burden that was placed upon her. She wished on all that was holy that they would change her back, back into a normal human being, where she could socialize with people without getting hit, poked or yelled at. But it just wasn't possible. What's done is done and it can't be changed. Little did she know that there were two others living lives similar to hers, if not worse. All three had the mark. This small mark has changed their lives forever. But of course, all people are usually useful in one way or another. Not necessarily in their own worlds either. But in ones farther away that you couldn't see with the naked eye. For this was the destiny of Serenity, and her two allies, Bailey and Salem. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

She paced back and forth in her room. Wondering why? Why do people have to torture me so? What I have I done to deserve this? Nothing. That's what I've done, nothing. There is no reason for their torment, all but pleasure. What's the use of living such a cursed life, why not end it with the swift motion of a knife, or even faster, a bullet to the temple. NO! I can't think such things! It would be horrible to be dead, knowing that no one would ever remember me, I'd be buried in an unmarked grave in the far corner of the most unvisited cemetery. I'd be known as the strange one. If I was even remembered at all........ Poor Bailey, she was under so much pressure that she is even thinking of killing herself, she hasn't yet realized the full potential of her powers, and may never if she continues thinking like this. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

In my humble opinion, I believe that Salem was living the worst life of them all. She was the one who never bothered to even think about her powers. Who ignored the fact that she was different and never let it be known, until one day.... 

"No stop! I don't want to go any farther! Please Jason your hurting me!" She cried out under the weight of the football jock who was sitting astride her. 

"Shut up would you! Do you want to get hurt? The best thing for you now would be to shutup and enjoy yourself, because after I'm done with you, there will be nothing left for anyone else!" The huge boy bellowed and started to laugh an incredibly evil laugh. He sneered as her undid her shirt and adjusted himself a little to undo the zipper on her pants. Salem was too scared to move. That was until she could feel her blood boiling. Her anger towards her attacker was welling up inside of her and would eventually be the death of him. He looked at her and smiled, not a nice smile, but the kind of smile a bloodthirsty animal would throw at you before he ate you whole. That was the last straw. Salem broke free of his grasp and with her free hand, she laid it upon his face. He started to scream in pain. She could feel her hand burn with anger as it melted away the flesh from Jason's face. Finally the screams died away and Salem removed her hand from his face. It was so revolting she couldn't stand looking at it. She turned away and screamed. She had just killed a man! And how she did it was beyond her knowledge. All she wanted to do was get out as fast as she could, so she quickly did her pants and shirt back up and dashed out the back door of the locker room. But just as she stepped through the door a blue flash of light lifted her from her feet and she flew up into the unknown.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Bailey waited until her parents left to their annual Halloween banquet at work. Her mother dressed as an angel, and her father a demon. Such children she thought to her self. As soon as they shut the door, Bailey set to it, she ran downstairs and searched the pantry for any type of food. She grabbed some trail mix and drinks and ran back to her room. She added them to her already full pack. She closed it, then grabbed a piece of paper. On it she wrote: 

Dear Mother and Father, 

You were the only ones who really understood me, but I have gone 

To find out more about myself, and why I am the way I am, 

I am hopeful that someone will know about this curse I have to live with, 

I do not no how long I will be gone, or whether I will actually come back, 

But just know that I do love you and you will always be in my heart. 

Your Only Daughter 

BAILEY 

She ran down the stairs once again with her pack on her back. She taped her note to the refrigerator and started to cry. She had not done such a thing since she was young. Kindergarten maybe. But what's done is done and she has to leave. She put on her shoes and grabbed a light coat and walked out her front door. She was not even halfway down her lane, when another mysterious column of blue light lifted her off the ground to be sent where she could find all the answers to her feuding questions..... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Serenity ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The large black figure following her, never taking its eyes off of her. Waiting for the moment to pounce and take down his prey. He was oh so hungry, hungry for magic that is. He sensed a hint of special power in her the first time he had seen her. From then on he had stalked her to the ends of the earth. Prodding and poking her as all the others did, but he took quite a lot more joy in it knowing that what she had, he could have as well. He wanted it more and more, the longer he waited the more he wanted it. Now was his chance. He looked through the trees and there she was lying on the ground, sick with fatigue, not being able to go on. "Perfect" the figure muttered and stepped out of the shadows. Serenity looked up at her stalker for the first time and noticed a simple looking old man. He did not seem all that scary, but that was until he shed his human skin. Underneath he was really a horrible red demon who could suck the life out of you, including magic. He has small slits for eyes, and a large nose so he could smell his prey, for with such small eyes he could not see very well. And for a mouth, it was a small hole, which he laid on the mouth of his prey and sucked all magic out of it. It pounced at her but she rolled out of the way and grabbed a stick. She beat at it with all her strength to keep it from killing her but she was almost completely useless, for when she had fallen, she had broken her ankle and could not stand. The demon took one more pounce at her, but missed once again, because the same blue column of light lifted her off the ground and sent her to Gaea, to not only save herself, but all of mankind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Finally we will have them Folken! The three Angels!" Emperor Dornkirk laughed his evil little laugh and talked to Folken. 

"Yes my Lord, Death, Destruction and Darkness will be mine to control, the future of Zaibach depends on them" The strange blue hair man said and frowned "if only I could control them completely..." 

*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************ 


End file.
